


Autumn Bones

by softwraith



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Witch, Gen, Superfamily, Witch AU, batfamily, magic is kinda freeform with a little of everything???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwraith/pseuds/softwraith
Summary: Jon grew up to believe all witches were bad and to kill them. He didn't know how wrong he was.





	1. Chapter 1 (Jason's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> well this is kinda my first fic??? and eng is not my first language

Chilling breeze found its passage through the open window, making the sunset colored curtains dance slightly. Jason managed to contain a shiver. He promptly closed the window and went back to reading his book. “Angels are known for their righteousness and beauty. For those who ever dared to see their true form, they would die happy,” he read. Jason knew someone who could be this magnificent angel. But he would be the demon of this story.

The crystal messenger, a really useful device created by Barbara, it stopped Jason's deviations by a big smoke-shaped blinking “VERY VERY IMPORTANT” sign. He sighed, his hands manipulating the crystal showed a very stressed dark-haired boy.

\- We found someone covered in blood and it seems like something killed a lot of witches here, it's a slaughter, but the really strange thing is this person who looks like Clark— and Kon, of course, since he's his clone and—

\- Tim, breathe! - Jason said trying to calm his younger brother down. He could see Cassie and Bart trying to make a boy, maybe in his twenties, stay still on the ground while Kon, a little farther from him. He just stared at him, dumbfound, face going colorless. - Did he attack you guys?

\- No, he was aiming for me but when he saw Kon he just stopped. We aren't sure if he’s the one who killed all these people. He seems terrified, though.

\- Do you think it's another clone? - Jason considered.

\- I'm not sure, but he doesn't look exactly like Kon. Maybe he is… Another kryptonian survivor? - The last sentence came out as mere whisper. Well, this whole thing was very weird. - Maybe he's like Kara.

\- I think it would be better if we brought him to Barbara and tested him before we call Clark, he will freak out if this is another clone. - Kon appeared by Tim's right, still a little pale.

\- We'll stop at Jason's first, Babs is very much occupied now helping with that ghoul mess with Dick and Cass, remember? - Tim turned to Kon, who nodded as he was remembering it. - We won't teleport right now. I need to make sure that he isn't too dangerous to bring to the library - Bringing an unknown person to the richest magic-related library was a big risk. - Too much precaution with the kryptonian sis never enough.

\- Hey! - Kon slapped the shorter one’s shoulder. His brother just chuckled it off, leaving some of the stress behind. Jason smiled at the sight of the boys, looking at them fondly.

Yet the mysterious guy was staring at them with his eyebrows furrowed.

\- Okay, guys. Good luck with him. - Jason eyed him one more time. He caught an angry and confused look before the kryptonian's face turned blank.

The Core Four bid him goodbye as their image slowly fading. Jason took in his surroundings. The shelves almost overflowing with books, his round table full of unfinished translation papers. He wasn't the best person in helping people directly, at least not anymore. Still, if he was the only one, then be it.

He grabbed some kryptonian and shapeshifter encyclopedias. He’d better start it now.


	2. Chapter 2 (Jon's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BIG THANKS TO PAULA FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS MESS TE AMO PORRA

Jonathan looked at the strange group who surrounded him with his faked innocence as he pretended to be horrified by the scene around him. They were in the Three Moon Park, the place where a lot of witches went for training or just in their spare time. Trees and little cabinets were everywhere, perfect for an ambush.

The tall girl at his side, the one who was making him stay still, she had a sunflower hair. She was very strong, he noted. He fought her a little to not to be thrown on the ground. Jon made a mind note to be careful towards her. The other one of the group holding him down was a smaller brunette boy who had pointy ears, he was clearly an elf. Jon found this very interesting, he had never seen one in person until then. Strength wasn't the elves' biggest quality but they were sure quick. The boy seemed to him to be very young and energetic but age was always a mystery with elves.

\- Hello? - The two dark haired boys appeared then in front of him after doing witchy shit and talking with an older man. More witches for me to hunt, he thought.

\- Are you hurt? - The shorter one asked eyeing Jon.

\- I'm okay. I arrived right after the werewolves killed everyone. They were hurt after the fight so it was easy to finish them. - Jon's claws could easily pass bya wolves'. The facade was on.

The short dark-haired guy slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a silver coin.

\- Then you're okay with a little test, right? - He asked, looking more confident on a known ground. Jon shrugged. He walked towards him and pressed the coin against Jon’s skin. Nothing happened, as he expected. The boy let out a relieved breath.

\- Let him go. - The girl and the elf eased their hold on him. - My name's Tim. This is Cassie. - He pointed to the blond girl. - Bart. - The elf boy. - And Kon.

So, the one who was similar to him was called Kon. Jon was caught off guard at first but his father warned him about it. Some people who were like him, his folk. His father taught him they were the worst kind. The kryptonians reunited forces with other witches to rule the planet but almost everyone of their kind died in failure. Kon was looking at him head to toe, like he couldn't believe he even existed. The kryptonian kept quiet the entire time, until then.

\- Where did you come from? - He finally asked him.

\- I lived on a small city with my father. He… Isn't here anymore. - His voice sounding smaller, becoming softer as he spoke. Jon’s face dropped as he pretended to be sad. - There isn't a center for magic users in my city, so I had to search for my own. My father didn't teach me that much before he… Died… But he said if I ever needed any help I should look for a school or something like that. - He made himself look like a stray cat.

Kon hummed, still not sure about the situation. Tim eyed him quickly with the corner of his eyes, already knowing that his friend was beginning to feel stressed. Cassie looked at Kon with sadness painted in her face while Bart’s eyes followed a butterfly flying by.

\- My name's Jonathan. - His face shined with his best trustworthy smile. - Can you help me?


	3. Chapter 3 (Jon's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again a BIG THANKS to paula for making this word vomit readble

The Core Four and Jon walked to a café known for being witch friendly. Jon cleaned himself up from all the blood he had over him and then he had to discard his clothes, so Tim lent him a beige jumper and denim pants. Jon never went any further with his "innocent boy whose dad just died" façade, but his father made very clear to him this job was important for them. After Tim had introduced himself, Jon recognized him as the third Wayne son. His father didn't tell him much about Wayne family. As far as he knew, they were a very powerful family and they were friends with the kryptonians. Jon smiled at himself at the thought that he was getting closer to his father's revenge.  
From what Jon could tell, they were already close to Gotham.  
They walked toward south, their path always followed by the beam of a pale sun which unfortunately did not shine with enough warmth to warm them. Along their way, a field forgotten by the time appeared in their field of vision. It had almost all its extension covered by a sickening-yellow colored grass. There were some pieces of eroded iron that once were amusement for children were scattered around the clearing like tombstones. Cassie glanced sideways to Jon, whose face was impassive, and suggested a pause to the group as she pointed to two damaged seats where some weeds had grown. They sat there in a kind of uncomfortable silence, only disturbed because the general attention was averted to the elf boy who seemed delighted to be climbing one of the trees near them. Tim made a gentle move with his hands and said they were now invisible to the eyes of others, for more privacy.  
Jon pondered about his situation. The group did not appeared to completely trust him yet, probably because of the situation in which he was found, but at least they seemed to want to get there. He was lucky enough to meet them at first, his was strength only increasing over the years. His father had told him it was about time to end with the most known and more powerful witches, not just some training dregs.  
\- Tell us a little more about how you ended up in the middle of a werewolf attack. - Cassie asked while crossing her arms. She was looking him from head to toe as if trying to find any claw wounds to prove his innocence. He had made some scratches on himself. Although shallow, the scratches he made on his arms and neck were long. He was already prepared for this type of situation.  
\- Like I said, I was looking for help after my father... - Jon shook his head almost in denial, pretending he still couldn't accept what had happened. - I was looking for other witches to help me in my training since my father didn’t teach me much.  
\- So how did you confront these wolves if you don’t have any training? - Tim asked.  
\- Uhm… I'm very strong. - Jon answered with a shrug.  
Tim seemed to have been waiting for this answer already as he only looked at Kon in defeat. The kryptonian only raised an eyebrow to him.  
\- I think you're a Kryptonian. - Jon's heart raced when he felt the elf boy's breath behind him, smiling serenely but with fierce eyes. The sudden move frightened him and also made him realize that, in addition to being fast, the elves were quite stealthy. Better be careful around them.  
\- I’m sorry, a what? - Of course he knew what a Kryptonian was. His father made it very clear to him how they tried to dominate the other races and how they had destroyed his father's life. Jon was his father’s own revenge tool.  
The four of them eyed each other as if they were talking telepathically. Maybe they really were. Three of them looked at Kon with an air of _"you’ll explain this"_ and the matter was over. Cassie offered her seat to Kon, who sat unmistakably uncomfortable next to the confused boy. Bart sat on the grass next to his friends. He appeared to finally pay attention to what was going on.  
\- Kryptonians are an old and powerful folk of witches. I'm one of them. We are almost extinct now. - Kon looked quickly at Cassie and Tim. - That's why we were, um, kinda shocked when we saw you. You look a lot like me and Clark.  
Clark. He was the one who killed his father's family with his own hands. Jon's hands began to shake at the moment his name was spoken.  
\- You’ll be well received among yours. If that’s what you wish, of course. - Bart assured him, his voice sounding like a faint breeze blowing through leaves. Jon nodded. Yes, he was trembling. Just not for the reason the others assumed.  
\- Thank you, but I think I'd rather get to know more about magic before I alarm everyone. There's just a few of us now, right? - Jon looked at Kon, who nodded.  
The trees danced to the movement of the cold air current which passed around them. The pale sun slowly drifting away as it let shadows grow forming horror stories of the destroyed forgotten toys. Jon observed the group around him. The boy with black with smart eyes and hair reaching under his ears. The blond tanned girl who also carried a leadership attitude with her. The little boy with pointy ears and relaxed demeanor. And finally the muscular boy in a punk leather jacket. All of them seriously thinking about which next step they will take, but at all costs wanting it to be the best for everyone. A shadow obscured Jon's face. If it were not the reason of his life he would almost feel sorry for thinking that in a few days his cursed souls would leave this plan.

**Author's Note:**

> a very special thanks to my best friend paula for being the kindest human being and helping me with this fic


End file.
